Like The Wind
by KayRich13
Summary: It's amazing how a little glimmer of hope can be lost in a matter of seconds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is just something I came up with this morning and I had to post it. Let me know your thoughts, because there may be a part two in the works :)**

"_She's taken my heart, but she doesn't know what she's done"-She's Like The Wind, Patrick Swayze _

Will couldn't believe what he just saw. A wedding ring, she was a married woman now, married to Carl. He could feel his heart splitting in several pieces with every second that passed. As he hastily left her office, he couldn't stop picturing the band with the huge blinding diamond that was around her finger. The more he thought about that stupid ring, the closer to completely breaking he became.

He had backed off as promised, and for months he simply played the waiting game. Will was content with the waiting game, he would wait forever if he had to, or a least that's what he had told himself to try and keep sane. Yet, the truth was that he had lay in bed at night, praying, wishing, hoping, dreaming to God that someday Emma would come back to him, and that she would love him again. Now he knew that someday, was never going to come.

Will walked to his office as fast as he possibly could, slamming the door quickly behind him. He fell to his knees in anger, dropping the golden sectionals trophy at his side, and began to sob hysterically. He closed his eyes, and thought back to everything that had gone on between the two of them. Everything, from the first time he kissed her, to a few weeks ago when they practiced "Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me" together.

He remembered the way that she had looked at him that day, after months of trying to avoid him at all costs. She had looked up at him, her eyes locked with his. She was looking at him the way she used to, and his heart sored with happiness. Their faces were only a few inches apart, therefore, he could have kissed her. But he had thought that that would have made things worse between them. At that moment, the look of longing in her eyes was enough, enough to give him hope, hope that she would one day be his again. Now that small glimmer of hope had completely vanished, it was gone, forever.

Will opened his eyes, the memories were too much for him to bare. He sat there for a few minutes, just looking around his office. He didn't know just how much longer he could take the pain. The pain of seeing her happy, without him.

After sitting there for a few minutes, he picked himself up off the floor along with the trophy. He then began grabbing boxes, and began putting his sheet music, books and other things inside them. He decided that it would just hurt too much to stay here any longer, even for the glee kids. He planed on giving his two weeks notice to Figgins first thing Monday morning.

No one could convince him to stay this time.

/

Will's final two weeks passed by slowly. He avoided Emma almost Twenty four- seven. He didn't want to see her, or even think about her ever again. Figgins was the only who knew that he was leaving, he told no one else, there was no one else that he wanted to tell.

/

On his last day, Will stayed late after school to finish packing a few things. He walked down the empty and dark lit hallway, with his very last box in hand.

He noticed a light at the end of the hall, it was coming from Emma's office, she was still there. Will then walked over to the glass window and peaked in to look at her one last time before walking out of this place forever, planning to never see her again. He saw the shining diamond that still sat upon her finger, and at that moment, he knew that he was making the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loves :D I would like to hug everyone who reviewed, you guys are badasses and I love you all. This did not come out how I planned but I hope you like it.**

"_Can't look in her eyes she's out of my league"- She's Like The Wind – Patrick Swayze_

It had been only three short days since Will had left both the job and woman that he loved. The past few days had felt like years to him, he felt as though he had entered hell. His whole world had turned into a dark and gloomy pit of despair the very minute he left the school parking lot, forever. His mind was numb, an empty pit of nothingness, not even the great sound of music could help him to drown out the world and take him away from his pain. Will's mind would only allow his to focus on one thing, one person, Emma. It was making him absolutely crazy; he had to get her out of his head, but how? He sat in the living room, and looked down at the coffee table in front of him where an empty notebook lay. The only logical thing he could come up with was to write a letter to Emma, a letter that explained everything, and even if she never saw it that didn't matter at least it would help him let go of her. So, he picked up the notebook and a pen and began writing everything that he felt in his broken piece of a heart.

The words flowed almost all too easily from the pen to the page as he explained the truth about April, how he never actually "slept" with her. He confessed how he never should have made out with Shelby, and he should have told her about it, instead of trying to hide it from her. Lastly, he wrote that he wished more than anything that he could have been the one for her, but, she was with Carl now and he understood that but he just couldn't be happy without her, which is why he had decided that it was best to leave.

/

Emma sat in the faculty lounge by herself at a table, she glanced around the room, other teachers all around her whispering, glancing at her coldly every now and then. What was the big news? What had she done? Why didn't she know?

Just then, Shannon slid in next to her and took her lunch out of a brown bag.

"Hey Shannon, what's the big news everyone's whispering about?" She asked concerned.

Shannon bit her lip and put down her sandwich, as she debated even telling Emma this.

'Will gave Figgins his notice, he left three days ago" she told Emma softly.

"What?" Emma asked in utter disbelief.

"And rumor has it, Shannon added, "that he left because of you"

Emma sat there dumbfounded; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

All of the sudden, a single spark of anger grew inside of her. How could he just get up and leave like that? What about the glee kids? What about her, his best friend? She had to go find him, talk to him, and knock some sense into him.

"I have to go" She mumbled to Shannon as she got up from the table, leaving her stuff behind.

She didn't know what had come over her all of the sudden; all she knew was that she had to talk to Will. What she was going to say to him, now that was a whole other question all together.

/

Will placed the several pages worth of letter in an envelope and licked the seal shut. Moments later, there was a knock at his door from someone he never expected to see again. He let out a groan and got up to open it. He opened it to find Emma standing before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she asked as her hand came in hard contact with his cheek.

"Why Emma, I have no idea what you're talking about" he muttered in a wise ass tone, as he rubbed the red imprints on his face.

"Oh please, leaving without warning, leaving the glee kids, leaving me…" she added as her voice trailed off.

"Oh wow, I had no idea that you cared about me all of the sudden" he stated in that same cold tone.

"Of course I care about you Will, I always have" Emma said trying not to raise her voice.

"Oh really? It didn't seem that way after you jumped a plane to Vegas and got married, breaking my heart!' Will exclaimed his voice getting louder.

"You broke mine first!" she shouted in his face.

He sighed, "I could never apologize enough, but I will tell you this, if had been our wedding, I would have asked your Dad's permission, taken you home to Virginia and given you the wedding you've always dreamed of" he finished as he took her hands in his.

Emma's hands became numb to his touch, she couldn't believe his confession. She felt something inside her, her heart began to flutter just like the way it used to.

She looked down at him and watched as his thumb grazed the ring on her finger. She put her finger under his chin to force him to look at her.

He looked up, deep into her eyes, their faces were so close.

Her lips were almost touching his, she knew that she was married, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So, for once in her life she decided to follow her heart, and she gently pressed her lips to Will's. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him respond to the kiss.

He was surprised by her actions, he knew that this was wrong, but at the same time he was not going to let this chance slip away. He then threw his arms around her and continued to kiss her passionately. Their sheer moment of bliss was cut short when Emma abruptly pulled away from him.

"I can't do this, I have to go" she whispered looking into his eyes again.

Will just simply nodded in agreement; he knew he had to let her go. With a very heavy heart he watched her turn and go out the door, thinking that would be the last time he would ever see her again. Little did he know, that as Emma left, she took off her wedding ring and slipped it into her purse realizing that she was never meant to wear it in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the final chapter! Thanks Kristyn for beta-ing! :D Hope you all like it! Sequel maybe?**

"_I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me" – She's Like The Wind – Patrick Swayze_

Emma stepped inside her condo only to find it empty, which meant that Carl was still at work. This was a bit of a relief, she wasn't she could face him just yet. She looked around her home, the home she now shared with Carl, but not for much longer. She looked at the walls, which hosted their wedding pictures. In the photos she wore a simple light yellow sundress, no gown, no Vail, no nothing. Emma couldn't believe she had agreed to marry him in Vegas. In fact, she now couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him period. Starring at these pictures was beginning to make her sick to her stomach.

So one by one, she carefully took each picture down from it's place on the wall. A new sense of relief washed over her as the wall became emptier and emptier. She felt incredibly stupid for marring someone who she had only known for six months on cheap whim in Vegas. What the hell had she been thinking? Clearly she hadn't been. Clearly, she had been scared and in too much of blinding hurry to get over Will, that she made one the stupidest mistakes in all of her life.

Just as she took down the last frame, she heard the door swing open. That could only mean one thing, Carl was home from work.

"_Oh shit, here it comes" she thought_

"Hey Em, I'm ho…

Carl then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw all of their wedding photos placed in piles on the floor.

"What the hell is all this, and where's your wedding ring?" he asked in a cold harsh tone.

Emma sat there in complete silence, her mind unable to come up with the words to tell him the truth.

"Emma, tell me what this is"

She still said nothing, but pulled the ring out of her purse and held it out to him.

His eyes went wide; she could literally see his heart shattering.

'I'm so sorry Carl" Emma whispered as she saw tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Save it he snapped, "it's Schuester , isn't it?"

Emma just looked at him, dumbfounded, like a deer in headlights. He was right, she had yet to admit that to herself, but he was all too right.

"Yes" she replied simply barely being able to choke out the one word.

Carl sighed, "How long has this been going on"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, "I can't even believe that you would think I was having an affair!" she shouted her face turning red.

"Well, seeing as how I just found out that my wife is in love with another man, I have every reason to suspect that!" he shouted back.

Emma just rolled her eyes, this whole conversation was beyond pointless, and there was just no getting through to him. So, with that she got up and left slamming the door loudly behind her.

She now knew that there was only one place left she could go, one last person that she could trust.

/

Will sat on his couch, starring blankly at the ceiling like an idiot. He hadn't moved since Emma had left, he was still shocked from that kiss. It had felt amazing to her lips on his again; it had given him that stupid little glimmer of hope again. Then, just as quickly, she walked away from him again.

He just let her get away. He groaned, this new plan of his wasn't working earthier. It was decided then that him living without Emma was impossible. He to find her, talk to her, fight for her.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

No answer.

"Damnit Emma, pick up your phone, we need to talk"! He yelled leaving a message on her voicemail.

He sighed frustrated, upset with himself for letting her walk away earlier that day.

A moment later, there was a knock at his door. He could only hope that it was Emma, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Luckily for h_im,_ it was her.

He looked at her in disbelief, he was over the moon.

But then something changed when he noticed that she was crying. Will lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly in concern.

"i-I left-C-Carl" she managed to say in between sobs.

Without a single word, Will led her into his apartment, and sat with her on the couch holding her while she continued to cry. He sat there whispering sweet nothings into her ear and ran his fingers though her soft curls, and told her over and over that everything was going to be okay.

After feeling as though she couldn't shed another single tear, she looked up at Will her eyes red and puffy. For the first time in very long time she took notice of his eyes, she remembered that that was the first thing she had noticed when she met. They were still as beautiful as could be, so beautiful that it was almost impossible to look away.

"Carl thought we were having an affair" she told him.

"Why would he think that?" Will asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Because he knows that I'm in love with you" she explained simply.

Will froze, his arms still wrapped tightly around Emma. His heart soared with happiness he was at a complete for words. His face broke into a smile as he lowered his eyes to Emma's.

She smiled softly, lovingly at him before pressing her lips to his. Will responded by taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. The two of them were content like this until they both could no longer breathe.

Emma buried her face in his chest, and he continued to lazily play with her hair. They just there comfortably holding each other, until Emma broke the silence that filled the air.

"Will you sing me something?" she mumbled against his neck.

"Of course" he whispered in ear.

"_She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done….." _


End file.
